Why must I run?
by MoroseCaptain
Summary: Jack has led a sheltered life. But when his parents don't return home one day, he receives a vulpix and a mysterious note, both which send him on a run for his life for reasons he doesn't even know. While on the run Jack befriends many mysterious characters with dark histories, some tied to him...
1. Prologue

Prologue- With or without me

Jack led a rather nice life, he was an average person of almost all standards and had black hair touching his shoulders, with dark blue eyes. He had been born into a rich family and got whatever he asked for, without delay. While growing up, Jack befriended another boy named Cameron, who was an orphan. Cameron excelled at everything including physical attributes, he had light brown hair, short and spiked, with light brown eyes. Cameron was two years older than Jack but they got along fine, in fact, they got into many odd adventures in their youth. But, when Cameron hit twelve years of age, he disappeared. All he left was a note to Jack saying that they would meet again someday. Four years have passed since then.

Jack's parents, both famous trainers, left one morning, promising to be back within an hour. Jack's parents have never lied to him before, but after four hours pass, Jack begins to feel anxious…

"Where are they?" Jack asked himself, "I hope they aren't hurt…" The doorbell rang and Jack quickly ran to answer it. As he flung open the door, expecting his parents, all that was there was a vulpix with a note tied to its front paw. Jack quickly undid the note and read it aloud.

"Jack, take this vulpix and run as fast as you can. Never stay in one place for more than a day. Don't trust anyone. Don't lose this vulpix. Jack, just stay alive!

-Mom and Dad"

Jack stared at the note, he had no idea what to do. He should follow the instructions, but it could be a prank. Or his parents are in trouble and this vulpix has something to do with it. He had never trained a Pokémon before and wouldn't even know where to begin, his parents never taught him anything and he didn't really pay attention in school. He looked down as the vulpix bit his pant leg and attempted to drag him out of the house.

"Well then." Jack said gently shaking the vulpix off. "Let me grab some things and we can be on our way." Jack grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it with essentials, food, water, clothes and the like. Jack had never really left his house except to go to the orphanage down the road. He was scared and excited at the same time. He called the vulpix Scarlet, for lack of a better name. Jack had no idea where he was going, but he felt he couldn't stay at his own house. He walked down the road, not knowing where he was going or why, only that he had to protect this vulpix. In truth though, he wanted to leave his house and see the world. He would have left, with or without the vulpix or his parent's consent.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A shady companion

Jack had made some progress down the road with Scarlet. He found himself in a dirt path moving through a forest. His three hour journey had been quiet so far, no living thing had dared to show itself. Jack was having a lot of fun observing plants and obstacles he had never seen before. Scarlet, who never made a sound, gave an annoyed look every time Jack made a detour to look at something. During one of these detours Jack heard some shouting down the path, he quickly went to see what was going on. A blond woman wearing a white robe was being mugged by three huge bald men! Well… That's what it seemed like, anyways. The blond woman seemed calm and confident, that she could take these thugs in her sleep, in fact she was laughing at them! Even though they had size and pokeballs on their belts, while she had none. When one made a move to grab her she nimbly jumped back and proclaimed, "Come any closer and you fellas won't be goin' home to mama with your eyes intact!"

This gave the three thugs pause. They then threw their pokeballs on the ground, bringing forth some pretty wimpy pokémon. One had a ratatata, another a metapod, and the third had a caterpie. The woman roared with laughter and that, unfortunately, is when Scarlet decided to attack. The vulpix ran down the path and, without hesitation, unleashed a large breath of flame against the other pokémon. They were defeated instantly.

"Scarlet!" Jack yelled, "Why'd you do that? We weren't involved!"

The three thugs collected their injured pokémon and ran away. The blond woman shook Jack's hand. "That's one hell of a pokémon ya got there. Keep good care of it." The blond woman began to walk away.

"Uh." Jack said, "Mind if we came with you?"

"You'd be askin for trouble."

"I already have some." Jack replied, looking at Scarlet.

"Well, fine by me. The more the merrier. Name's Jessica."

"I'm Jack, this is Scarlet."

"Where ya'll headed?" Jessica asked.

"Away." Jack replied.

"Good, headed there too." They walked for a long time in silence, "You gonna put that thing in its ball?" She asked.

"I don't have it." Jack said.

"Where'd ya lose it?"

"Never had it to begin with."

Jessica gave him a questioning look.

"Scarlet was sorta… dropped on me."

"Oh. Well, if ya don't wanna talk about it, don't talk about it. Anyways we're pretty close to a town, Crush, I think."

"Oh."

"We should stop for some R and R at a motel, I'll buy."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jack asked.

"Could ask the same about you, you did beat the crap outa those thugs pokémon." Jessica replied, "But the truth of the matter is kid, I don't have much left to do on this planet but I need some help doin' it."

"What do you need to do?" Jack asked.

"Well, if we become good buddies I'll let ya in on my life." Jessica seemed sad, almost distant.

They did reach the town in about half an hour. They got a motel room, Jessica paid for it, seeing as Jack forgot to bring money. Jack and Jessica explored the town in their separate ways. It wasn't that big of a town, and Jack had never heard of it. The people were friendly though and continually spoke of another town, in the nearby mountains. They said it was guarded by a powerful Pokémon and that some amazing doctor lived there. Sealed, was the name of the mountain town. While he was walking back to the motel a man came up to him, he was hooded and mysterious.

"Here." The man handed Jack a note and promptly disappeared.

Jack opened up the note and read it.

"Jack, if you have this then that means that you have made it out of the house to some more secure area. I'm sorry we dropped this entire problem on you randomly but we didn't have much choice. You can trust the man delivering the letters from us. But, you are going to need allies, powerful ones. Go to a town called Sealed, there you will find friends.

-Dad"

"Only dad signed this note. Guess I'm going to go to sealed next. Better let Jessica know." Jack said all this to Scarlet and afterwards felt a little silly about it. At the motel Jack asked Jessica if she would accompany him to Sealed and she said yes. They would set out tomorrow.

As Jack slept, he had an odd dream. He was in full control of this dream though. He seemed to be in some sort of lab. Tubes and beakers were everywhere. Papers flew this way and that, Jack then saw his dad destroying the place. Before he could do anything Jack woke up. Jack noticed Scarlet was staring at him, concerned. He smiled at her and went back to sleep, this time it was uneventful.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Doctors and Scientists

One of the people living in Crush was nice enough to direct Jack and Jessica to a path up the nearby mountain, straight into Sealed. Jack and Jessica traveled in silence most of the way, also in boredom as nothing really happened. As they continued their walk, the temperature got colder and colder, and they both regretted not buying warmer clothing. They treaded onward, snow began to fall, and soon it blanketed everything the eye could see. As they walked Jack contemplated who his new ally would be. He really hoped it would be a ninja. He read about them all the time and they sound awesome. There was a commotion up ahead. A lone Lucario, his white and black fur shone like a beacon, stood against three men dressed in lab coats. Their leader was obviously the one wearing the surgical mask, and he had long white hair flowing down to the middle of his back.

"Bring us," The leader repeated, "Doctor Cameron. Guardian, I will not ask again."

"No." The Lucario replied, "Now leave, before I end you."

"Cameron!" Jack gasped aloud. A little too loud as both parties heard him.

"More humans?" The Lucario said, "I will crush you all!"

"I don't recall asking for reinforcements…" The lead scientist said, "Meh, gas 'em." The other two scientists threw suspicious cans on the ground, which exploded into a poisonous vapor. Before anyone could move, Jack, Jessica, Scarlet, and the Lucario were coughing and kneeling. The scientists laughed before the leader recognized something. "That… vulpix… It can't be! Oh, it's my lucky day. We were looking for her!"

No. Jack thought, I can't move. But I have to stop them… Sorry mom and dad, I failed. Jack collapsed on the ground, defeated.

"Stand fast, friends! Hold on but a moment longer!" a familiar voice yelled.

Jack managed to look up and see Cameron he had the same appearance, only he wore all black clothes with a bright white doctor's coat. On both of his arms were giant metal gloves, they both looked complex.

"Run procedure X-V-10." Cameron said casually, his left glove absorbed the mist, "Prepare combat." His right glove glowed a bright yellow.

"So, this is the famed Doctor Cameron?" The lead scientist said, "Impressive, for a kid."

"Burn." Was Cameron's reply, as a large ball shot out of his glove, the scientists barely managed to move without getting hit directly. The area the ball hit, however, exploded in a brilliant display of snow.

"Tch. Now I see why my superiors want you." The scientist revealed a pokéball but before he could throw it, Cameron managed to knock it out of his hand with a well-timed rock. "Resourceful too, eh?"

"I'm done." Cameron said. Jack recognized that voice, that's when Cameron got serious. The other two scientists attempted to engage Cameron with what looked like cattle prods. Cameron nimbly avoided the clumsy blows. He dealt a crushing blow to one in the throat. He fell to the ground squirming, unable to breathe. The other scientist tried to flee, but Cameron grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air, "Burn." His glove began to glow and an explosion happened. The scientist turned to ash. Jack couldn't believe Cameron just killed someone. The leader, who slipped from view, was running down the mountain as fast as he could. Cameron finished off the other scientist before helping his friends to their feet.

"You… You killed them." Jack said.

"Huh?" Cameron sounded surprised, "Oh them. They're not human. I'll explain it back at my house."

"What about the Lucario?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm? Oh Luxin? He's fine. The only thing that's wounded is his pride. He's probably already in his cave. Let's go to my house."

Sealed was a small village. Comprised of roughly fifteen houses. Cameron told the story of how he got there. After running away from the orphanage, Cameron heard of a Lucario harassing travelers in the mountains. He had nothing better to do, and with an interest in the medical field, he figured he could assist those harmed by said Lucario. But Cameron ended up skirmishing with the Lucario completely on accident, and won. He was allowed into Sealed and treated them because he was the only one who had any medical knowledge. While here, he grew bored so he made many odd inventions, including the destroy and reconstruct gauntlets. Those scientists heard about his inventions and wanted to recruit him to join some gang who's purposes have not come into focus but must be evil, as they seem to have the ability to create what Cameron refers to as 'puppets'. Things that look like people, but are actually just clever, self-sustaining constructs. Cameron explained that Jack's vulpix was a test subject, in an attempt to turn Pokémon into people and vice versa.

"I don't get one thing." Jessica said, "Why'd ya run away, kid?"

"Oh. I murdered a guy and buried him behind the orphanage. I couldn't stand looking at the grave each day." Cameron's face, stayed in that odd cheerful expression, as it almost always was. He never laughed and rarely got mad, but when either of these occurrences happened it was big.

"Y-y-you k-k-killed someone!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not my proudest moment, no. But then again necessity can drive one to the extremes."

"No, bro. I won't believe you would kill anyone. You're just trying to play a prank on us." Jack denied Cameron's words.

"Well alright then. I have to go check on Luxin. His daughter has some illness and he's reluctant to let me near. Luxin is about three times our age, but his daughter is right between us, I think. Want to tag along?"

"Sure bro!" Jack readily agreed.

"You two are brothers?" Jessica asked.

"Blood brothers." Cameron showed Jessica a large scar on his hand, "One of the most painful experiences of my youth."

Luxin lived in a cave not far from town. He quickly let them in, his daughter was writhing in pain on the floor. Cameron held a doctor's bag and sat down next to Luxin's daughter. Luxin's daughter, Aurora, had a coloration difference. Instead of being black and blue, she was white and pink. "Coloration in fur," Cameron spoke into a tape recorder, "meaning genetic diversity. Possibility of a weaker immune system. Attempting cure one." Cameron took a needle out of his bag and injected her. She immediately stopped writhing and actually calmed down quite a bit. "Success. She'll be fine but she'll need to be under constant surveillance."

"Thank you doctor." Luxin said.

"Do me a favor, Luxin." Cameron replied.

"For what you just did? Anything."

"When Aurora awakens, let her accompany Jack on his trip."

"What!?" Both Jack and Luxin said.

"Well, I can't travel with Jack and he needs someone strong enough to make sure he stays out of trouble. You owe me Luxin."

Luxin put his paws around Jack's neck, "Fine, but if my little girl comes to any harm, I will kill you."

He let Jack go and Jack looked at Cameron quizzically. "Why can't you come with me?"

"Ah. Those scientists are looking for both of us, so if we remain separated then we both have a higher chance of remaining hidden. I will leave shortly after you, perhaps we'll meet again, perhaps not. Now go back to Sealed and make preparations. I need to run some more tests."

Jack, Jessica, and Scarlet went back to Cameron's house. After buying warmer clothes and supplies that is, and by buying I mean getting as the kind villagers pretty much gave them what they needed for free. Jack didn't see Cameron that night and when he asked a villager they said he left directly after visiting Luxin's cave. Jack knew his bro never lied, but he really wished he'd tell him the whole truth for once. Jack was at least content to have some light shed on his situation. Even if it was a dark light, with a little red, and there wasn't much of it, but grateful for light none the less.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Lucky Occurrence

Cameron's house was little more than an unfurnished shack. Really, all it had was a wooden table with one chair, a bed in the corner, and an outdated calendar. "This isn't right." Jack said, "My bro would use a lab, and the villagers say he makes all his stuff here, so what are we missing?"

"You know him, you tell me." Jessica replied.

"Hmm." Jack walked to the calendar, written on it was the word 'KEY', "I think I found something."

"So did I." Jessica had moved the bed and there was a cellar door under it, "Needs a key though."

Jack stared at the calendar. "Knowing my bro, he would do something weird. He wrote key in capital letters, that means something. Using the one system, K is three, E is four, and Y is three. They equal ten and the tenth month is October, Cameron was born October 22." Jack flipped the calendar to October and sure enough, there was a hard-to-see slit on the 22 of October. Jack jammed his finger in it and a brass key fell out. "Awesome!"

"How devious." Jessica said.

Scarlet sat anxiously next to the cellar door as Jack unlocked it. "I wonder what's in here." Jack asked no one in particular.

They walked down the stairs to the cellar and were surprised at what they saw. A large white room filled with complicated technology. A single paper was on the ground. Jack picked it up and read it,

"Good job on solving my riddle, Jack. As a reward, help yourself to some of my inventions, although, some are just prototypes. Be careful.

-Cameron"

"Sweet bro! Thanks!" On a counter near them was a bunch of odd looking inventions, each with a note next to them. Most of them confused Jack, but he did pocket a few. One was a small, metal, cylinder about the size of his thumb with a little red button on the top. Jack read the note, -S.O.S transmitter, sends an emergency signal to all nearby technological devices within a one thousand meters with your exact coordinates. *Success! Finally it works without exploding, although I somehow extended the range by a substantial amount, must find out why.

Jack found a spray bottle. He read the note, - Pokémon away spray. Extremely effective, make sure to put friendly pokémon in a safe place. *This should keep those pests away when I go out for materials, although, I've noticed that Aurora is unaffected by it, that or she is purposely lying about it.

…Aurora? Jack thought, the oddly colored Lucario? Jack picked up a water bottle filled with an odd liquid, -King's Liquid, will heal any and all injuries when applied, both to humans and Pokémon. *I must say, I made this on accident, but it does work on everything, even diseases. I still have yet to figure out how I made this, but right now I need to get my needles to stop this epidemic.

Epidemic? How long apart were these made? Jack grabbed his last invention, a slim leather belt with a little silver box on it, -Pokémon speech translator, pop it on your pokémon and voila! Understandable speech, not that annoying name repetition. *Found the last part needed to finish this one. It's down in the capital, stars help me, Luxin just broke in and said his daughter is in trouble, and then a kid came in saying weird men were coming up the mountain. Stars preserve me, I hope it's not the Shadow Rulers, if so I will have to leave soon. Hopefully Jack will find my house without seeing me.

"So… Not even bro can plan for everything. I guess I'll take this and have him fix it when we meet again!" Jack said confidently, while Scarlet sighed. Jessica, on the other hand, was reading from a leather bound journal. "Whatcha readin' Jessica?"

"Cameron's journal."

"What's it say?"

"Not sure," she flipped through a few more pages, "it's in some weird language… Here." She handed him the journal.

"Oh." Jack recognized the words, "It's a language we made when we were kids. I kinda remember it, let's see what I can make out." Jack read intently for the net ten minutes. "All right. I have a rough idea of what it says, Cameron apparently got into some trouble with a group called the Shadow Rulers. He's also in some secret plot involving my parents. There was an epidemic here recently and he made some miracle potion that saved them. Also it says my name a lot but I can't make out what it's talking about."

"Well," Jessica said, "Let's take it with us and see if you can't translate some more later."

Jack put the journal in his duffle bag, " 'kay."

Jessica, Jack, and Scarlet were walking down the mountain path, when they heard footsteps behind them. "Hey!" A female voice yelled, "Don't leave without me!" Aurora had caught up with them.

"Oh, sorry." Jack apologized, "I forgot about you."

"For someone Cameron speaks of so highly, you don't seem so impressive." Aurora looked him up and down, "I bet I could knock you out with one punch."

"Watch it." Jessica warned.

"It's alright, she's probably right." He shook Aurora's paw, "Well we're both fans of my bro, so we have something in common."

Aurora blushed, even through her fur, "F-fan!? What are you talking about!?"

"Huh?" Jack was confused, "Why are you acting like that? I just meant that you also thought my bro was awesome…"

"Wow." Jessica said, "I'm traveling with a guy whose head is as dense as a rock and a Lucario who acts nothing like her race was portrayed, and who could possibly forget the mute vulpix. I'm headin' down." Jessica started to walk away.

"Jessica!" Jack yelled coming after her, "Wait!"

Jack, Scarlet, and Jessica were following Aurora's lead as she led them to the capital. "Cameron always goes there. There are about three towns on the way there and it'll take about five days to get there. I can't go into them with you, I'd attract too much attention… I think? Humans consider my species rare, right?"

"Yeah they do." Jack said.

"I'd rather keep some distance between me and a pokéball." Aurora said, shuddering, "Must be awful… being trapped in those things."

"How far to the next town?" Jessica asked.

"Errr. I think Cameron said it was Mervine? Or Terkin? It had an n in it anyways. I think it's about… three hours away."

"Good, let's go in silence." Jessica seemed angry.

"Why are you so mad Jessica?" Jack asked.

"I-It's nothing. Ignore it."

They walked the three hours in silence.

When they got to Vinemels, Aurora wandered into the nearby wilderness, saying she'd be watching them. Jack was sore and Jessica angry, so they quickly got a room at a motel. While they were deciding what to do Jack remembered something. He reached into his duffle bag and got a bright colored book.

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

Jack showed her the title, Cameron's quotes and sayings.

"Really?" She asked.

Jack flipped through it, "Here!" He cleared his throat, " 'Never strike at an unknown enemy, information should always be gathered first.' "

"That has what to do with our current situation?"

"Well, these Shadow Rulers seem to be the root of everything. So let's get some info on 'em."

"Fine. Whatever."

Jack and Jessica were exploring the town, when one man they asked said that if they wanted any kind of info they should go to the Vined Club at night. So they waited and went at nightfall, but on their way there…

As Jack and Jessica walked past an alley way a man dressed in a doctor's coat ran past them. It was Cameron, and he was being chased by about six men. He ran into the alleyway which turned into a large space, but a dead end. Jack looked at Jessica, "Come on!" They went in after him.

The men surrounded Cameron. They all wore the same uniforms, dark blue with a creepy executioner's hood.

"Curses!" Cameron said, turning to face his enemies, "In a moment of panic, I miscalculated."

Their leader, who didn't wear a mask stepped forward, he was bald and had a large scar across his face, he was a supremely ugly man. "You remember me, brat? You buried me alive."

"Hmm?" Cameron seemed unconcerned, "Should not dirt be with dirt?"

"You stabbed me and then buried me, I had to dig my way out and now, I broke your little gloves and I know for a fact that you don't have any pokémon. So, now I get to kill you."

Aurora jumped off a nearby roof and landed in front of Cameron, everyone was surprised. "Liar! Cameron has me!"

"Boss!" One of the men said, "My growlithe ain't no match for a Lucario!"

"Don't be stupid! We still outnumber her!"

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "What about us?"

'Boss' seemed a bit concerned now, "We still have a chance-"

A police officer showed up, the commotion must have attracted him, he was wearing a uniform with bright red hair. "What's the problem?"

"No problem, officer." Cameron said, "My friends here were just about to leave."

"Of course." 'Boss' said. Then he and his gang cleared out.

"Ray?" Jessica asked the police officer.

"Who?" He saw Jessica and was completely surprised. "Jessica! I haven't seen you In ages! Oh here, looked after him, just like you asked, boss." He handed her a pokéball.

"Thanks Ray, for looking after Bruno."

"No problem. These guys your new gang, boss? Don't give up easily, eh? Well doesn't matter, I'll tell the other officers to radio the other towns so that you'll find the police force to be a little more helpful." After this Ray walked off.

"Gang?" Jack asked.

"Later." Jessica said, "See to your friend."

Jack turned to Cameron, expecting him to be happy, he was livid. "What were you thinking, Aurora!?" he demanded.

"I-"

"No! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But-"

"You know you have bad health, this will only exacerbate your condition!"

"I'm sorry." Aurora was on the verge of tears.

"I know what you did was in an effort to protect me. I am grateful, and in your debt. Now, Jack." Cameron walked over to Jack.

"I found your journal and I want you to come with us."

"Alright and no."

"Why not!?"

"Jack take my word. You'll be safer without me, and you must stay protected until the decisive moment." With that Cameron left. Aurora disappeared before Jack could talk to her.

"Let's go to the club already." They walked to the door of the club and a huge bouncer stopped them.

"Woah. Where do you think you're going?"

"Beat it, before I beat you."

"Who do you-" The man froze, "M-miss Jessica, I didn't recognize you. Come right on in. And so can your young friend."

They walked in and Jack looked around. There was a large stage and a man was singing. He had black hair that fell all the way to the backs of his knees. Tables were filled to the brim with people nodding off to the relaxing, and there was a bar to his right were a bored bartender sighed at the lack of customers. Waiters buzzed around delivering food and drink as quickly as possible.

Jessica whistled and the music stopped. Everyone seemed to recognize her, "I need some info on these guys called the Shadow Rulers."

"I can help you miss." The singer said. "Meet me in my room backstage with your friend."

"Wow, knowing you has some privileges." Jack smiled at her.

Jessica laughed, "Your all right by me kid."

"Now will you tell me about your past."

"After we get the info."

They went into the singer's room. He was brushing his hair and he turned, his bright blue eyes surveyed them. "You wish to know about the Shadow Rulers?"

"Yes, please!"

"I warn you it is dangerous. These men would not hesitate to take your life."

"Please tell us!" Jack pleaded.

"They are a bunch of scientists dedicated to furthering their research on morphing people into well… anything that's not human. Did you know, we live on an island. That mist that sinks ships is created by them, we aren't the only continent on the planet. In fact there are places thousands times larger than our chunk of land."

"Why would they keep us isolated?" Jack asked.

"To keep their human supply in one place and easy to reach." The singer replied.

"Well." Jack thought for a moment, "My parents must have been trying to stop them! So I'll take up their fight!"

"You? Fight the Shadow Rulers?"

"Yes! Me!"

"Count me in." The singer said, "Name's Rick, before you say no I have an Arcanine roarin' and ready to go. Let's cause some damage."

"Why would you want to come with us?" Jessica asked.

"They… They took my sister. I need to know if she's still alive. I'm coming with you, that's final."

"I'm okay with it." Jack said, "Grab what you want to take and meet us at the motel."

"Alright!" Rick yelled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Past To Remember

They got on the road immediately after Jack received another note that just said, "Go! Quickly!", no one even signed it. Jack, Scarlet, Rick, Jessica, and Aurora, ran down the path as fast as possible. After they thought they were safe, they slowed down to a more mellow pace. Jack took this as an opportunity to probe into Jessica's past.

"So… gang?"

"What about it?" Jessica snapped at him.

"Please tell us." Jack pleaded.

"Fine, I guess I can trust you enough. Let's stop for a second." The dirt path they were on led right through grassland. They sat down either on the ground or their packs. "I used to lead a gang called Bloody Cry. That police officer you saw, was one of my guys and he gave me Bruno. I ran into a little trouble and got arrested and I needed someone to watch my scyther. Now, we used to fight and kick the crap out of every other gang on this forsaken island. I personally have three deaths, forty-nine hospitalizations, and five-hundred and sixty-four victories… and one loss."

"Who'd you lose to?" Jack asked, enthralled.

"I may not look like it, but I'm thirty-five."

"Wha?" Rick said, "You barely look older than twenty!"

"I aged well. Now, my husband… betrayed me. I loved him with all my heart and we were going places, hell, we probably would have conquered this island by now. But, I was soft and he was a traitorous bastard. He gave me some false info which got me and most of my men in jail. They couldn't prove nothing against me, as I'm excellent at covering my tracks, and I got sentenced to ten years. I got out a few months ago and I want to find that bastard and give him a piece of my mind!"

"I suspect you want to give him a little more than that." Rick said.

"After he gives me an answer, I'll see what I'll do to him." Jessica said venomously.

"Don't worry!" Jack said, "We'll find him!"

"Heh. You're sweet kid. Even though you know I'm a convicted felon?"

"You're my friend!" Jack exclaimed, "Of course I'll help!"

"We've barely been traveling together and you consider me a friend…"

"We've already been through so much though…"

Jessica laughed, "That's an understatement! If we can find the time to track him down, I'll owe you one alright?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Guys?" Aurora said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We should try to get some more walking in before retiring for the night."

"Good point." Jack said, and they continued. On foot, the grassland was huge, almost endless. Just the same sight with the occasional Pokémon, Jack sighed. No Pokémon ever engaged them, he'd never be as great of trainer as his parents if this continued. After a while the sun went down and they set up camp. A small bonfire and sleeping bags was all they needed. One person took watch every four hours. Jack really wanted to know what was up with his bro! He was acting really odd, something happened after he left, to change him, but what? What could possibly influence someone like Cameron so dramatically. Jack took his shift and before he knew it, it was morning. He set off again.

They were making good time when Jessica stopped. She was sniffing the air. "Still wears that cologne. And he, of all places, would be here!" She turned to her right and ran off the path. A few feet away, hidden under some grass, was a wooden cellar door. She flung it open and entered. Everyone else quickly followed. The place was obviously someone's old base. The place was overrun with weeds and the entire thing was falling apart. It was a maze though, if they hadn't been following Jessica they would have gotten lost for sure! They passed dozens of rooms, each with an orange banner with red splattered across it. Eventually they came into a large room. It was made of stone and weeds and cracks ruined its looks. Papers and broken pieces of wood were scattered across the floor. Two stone thrones were in the middle of the room, and a man sat in one. He was tall, lean, had short blond hair and blazing red eyes. He wore a black robe, the opposite of Jessica. The place reeked of some odd cologne.

"Bill!" Jessica yelled, "I'm going to destroy you."

"Oh." Bill said unconcerned, "Jessica! You brought guests? Well, are they new recruits or what?"

"Bill… what? No! I want revenge!"

"Not new recruits then… mercenaries? And revenge on who, we'll get them together!"

"Jessica, I… don't think he's all there in the head." Rick said.

"Bill, what's the last thing you remember?" Jessica asked, her rage subsiding.

"Hmm. Some men were asking about your latest mission, then I told them I didn't know anything. That's it."

"I… No… They said… They said…" Jessica's world was crumbling, her drive disappearing.

"Here!" Jack said, "It's a video camera." He picked it up off the floor and they all came over to see as he played it.

It was Bill, he was tied to one of the thrones. Two scientists were injecting him with odd liquids. "Now." One asked, "Where's Jessica."

"Screw you!" Bill replied, which they injected him with another needle.

"Where's Jessica." They repeated.

"She's doing a raid on the Vincent gang. Now… uh… Where is Jessica, it's our wedding day so she should be back by now. Who are you people?"

"Hmm. Odd side effect. Let him go, he won't be a problem anymore. Although, we need to work on this truth serum." The scientists cut him loose, but someone ran in and whoever was holding the camera dropped it. The video ended there.

"All this time… I blamed Bill… Used him as my drive…" Jessica was crushed.

"Wait, rewind the video." Rick said.

Jack did. They rewatched it.

"Pause!" Rick said, suddenly.

Jack did and noticed what Rick was getting at. On the scientist's sleeve was a dark circle with what seemed to be a staff in it. "That's the insignia of the Shadow Rulers!" Rick exclaimed.

"The… Shadow Rulers did this? They ruined my life." Jessica felt a rage inside of her, "Now I'll ruin their lives! Let's go kids, I wanna add more kills to my record." Jessica stormed out and they followed her, leaving Bill in his delirium. Jack promised to ask Cameron to see if he could fix him later, after the Shadow Rulers were destroyed though.

They moved quickly down the path with Jessica in the lead. At one point a trainer stopped to duel them, but Jessica slugged him across the face and took his wallet. Jack left an apologetic note.

"So um." Rick said, "Where are we going?"

"You tell me." Jack said, "You seem to know a lot about them."

"Ah, well, they tend to change their main base now and again so… I have no idea."

"Well, how do we find them?" Jessica asked.

"Weeeeeeell. I'd beat the information out of one of their scientists. You said they were following you, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect, now all we have to do is, when they attack us, defeat them!"

"But, they have crazy weapons." Jack said.

"Yes… Well, don't you have a crazy inventor friend? One you look up to?" Rick struggled for a name, these people have said it over a thousand times with their brief interactions with him.

"Cameron's not crazy!" Aurora said, offended.

"Ah, yes! Cameron!" Rick snapped his fingers, "Get him to help!"

"Cameron won't help us…" Jack said, sadly.

"He'll come around if you keep bugging him. Trust me, let me size him up the net time we meet, I'll see how to crack him."

"Your optimism is both refreshing and frightening." Jessica said, "Now shut up and let's go!"

"Um, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Mercent? Or Poleris?" Aurora shrugged, "It's a huge walled city though. Should be easy to spot."

And indeed it was! Although not many people travel, the gates probably shouldn't have been wide open and the police officer guarding the gate probably should have been awake. Anyways the group made it inside without any problems. The city Wercentis, had stone walls twenty feet high, with trainers everywhere. Many dueling arenas were built in the large city, and Mercentis was actually much more popular, more valued, and larger than the capital. They didn't really need to stop here but, a problem arose, very quickly after passing through the gates.

A large, burly, bald man in a tuxedo marched right up to the group, pushed past them, and lifted Rick up by his shirt. "You gotta lotta nerve comin' back here!" He began to shake Rick.

"Put him down!" Jack demanded.

"Stay outta this kid!"

"Scarlet!" Jack said to his vulpix, "Do something!"

Scarlet sighed and opened her mouth, a fireball shot out, right into the man's face. With a scream, he jumped back, frantically trying to put the fire out. It spread all over him and he ran, screaming, down the street. Jack helped Rick to his feet.

"Thanks, don't know a lot of guys who would stand up to a guy like that for a guy like me." Rick laughed nervously.

"What do you mean, a guy like you?" Jessica asked.

"Before I was a professional singer… I was, perhaps… umm."

"Spit it out!" Jessica yelled, impatient.

"A professional con artist?" Rick said slowly, unsure of his companion's reactions.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Well, me and my sis, we pretty much conned money out of everyone in this town. Until we try this trick on these scientists, and they beat the crap out of me, rat me out to the people, and kidnap my sister. I left town that day, before the cops could get me, and I've been a singer ever since. Before you ask, I know so much about the Shadow Rulers because I did attempt to rescue my sister once, that plan went to hell though." Rick laughed nervously, and slightly sadly.

"Oh. So that guy…?"

"A conned with a good memory." Rick replied.

"Do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"No, no. High time I paid for my crimes." Rick sighed and hesitantly began walking through the streets, they followed, "There is one person, I want to apologize to, the rest of them can burn for all I care."

"One did, remember?" Jessica snickered.

"Oh yeah." Rick laughed. They followed him through streets and alleys until they came to an old observatory. A huge telescope jutted out of the large domed building and a fence surrounded it. It was only knee high and Rick mindlessly jumped it. "Here's hopin' the old bat's still alive."

The whole thing was white, seriously, white everything! The door to get in, the welcome mat, the wall paint, the window sills, everything! Rick showed them into a back room that was cleverly hidden in the sea of white. He opened it and there was a window and a white rocking chair. An old woman with white hair down to her ankles and a white dress sat in it.

"M-mom?"Rick asked.

The rocking chair stopped. "Oh, Rick, I wondered when you'd come back."

"I'm sorry for the money I took mom." Rick was looking at his feet.

"Oh, Rick. I never cared about the money, I left that number for the safe so you would find it. I knew you'd take the money and you and your sister would be happy somewhere else. Where is Rosea?"

"I got greedy mom. Some men took her."

"…"

"I'm going to get her back, mom! I promise!"

"That's a good boy. When you do come back and I'll bake everyone some cookies."

They left quickly. "Hey." Rick said as soon as they left, "Thanks for letting me have that little detour, now let's go!"

"Wait!" Jack yelled suddenly. Across the way, coming out of a house, was Cameron. He still wore the same clothes and was talking to a man in a scientist's uniform.

"So," The scientist said, "I can get you in, but you will rescue her."

"Of course," Cameron replied, "Just remember to stick to the plan. Now, off to the capital." He turned and saw Jack, "Damn! These constant detours are jeopardizing both him and me!"

"Cameron!" Jack said, coming over to him, "Who's that guy? What are you doing?"

"Friends of yours?" The scientist asked, "You never mention-"

Cameron cut him off, "They won't be coming. Now Jack, I don't have time right now. I just got my gloves fixed. So, take your friends and run along, don't even think about coming to the capital. Run the other direction, run fast and run hard."

"But… Cameron." Jack said, disappointed.

"Hey," Jessica said, "I don't know what's your deal, but it sure as hell better get a lot better real fast!"

"Can't you see he cares about you?" Rick said, "He only wants to see you safe."

"And I him. That's why he can't come. I can't explain this now! I'm running out of time!" Cameron took the scientist's arm and they ran off.

"I forgot to ask him about the speech box again." Jack said.

"Don't worry kid, we'll catch your friend." Jessica patted Jack on the back.

"And hopefully some answers." Rick said.

"Hey Rick!" Jack said, remembering something, "Did you have enough time to size up my bro?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I think he's the type who believes that he can do anything by himself and he will push away loved ones in an effort to make sure they don't get involved in any dangerous dealings. I'd need more time though, people like him usually have much deeper personalities than that, I'm only scraping the lid, see?"

"Alright. Next time, I'll convince him to come with us!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"And if you can't, I'll just knock his ass out." Jessica said, cracking her knuckles.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Battle in the Ballroom

Jack and his companions immediately followed Cameron. They managed to stay behind him and his scientist friend for quite a while, but the pair seemed to have infinite energy, they just kept running! Finally Cameron turned around, frustrated, "Go away Jack!" He demanded.

"No!" Jack said, "Let us go with you."

Cameron inclined his head at his friend, "Blow the whistle."

The man was shocked, "But aren't you afraid-"

"If he can't defeat him, then he can't come." Cameron was biting his lip, his voice quavered a little. Cameron turned and started to walk off, as the scientist procured and blew on a silver whistle. Immediately a shadow loomed over them, a Charizard blocked their path.

"I'm sorry." The scientist said, "He won't attack without provocation, so I suggest you leave now." He turned and ran after Cameron.

"Damnit!" Jessica cussed, "What the hell's with those two!?"

"I believe we have bigger problems." Rick said, pointing at the Charizard. It roared at them.

"We have to beat it!" Jack said.

"How? We only have a Vulpix, Scyther, Arcanine, and a crappy Lucario." Rick sighed.

"I take offense to that!" Aurora yelled.

"You were supposed to." Rick chuckled.

"I have a plan." Jessica said.

"Shoot."

"I'll distract it. You guys go on ahead."

"What! No!" Jack said.

Jessica laughed, "You act like we have a choice. We need to beat it quick and that's not going to happen, so we need to distract it, and besides, I've beaten guys three times his size."

"Fine. Just don't get hurt!" Jack demanded.

"Whatever." She chucked her pokéball on the ground and a Scyther emerged. It turned to look at Jessica.

"Scyther?" It asked.

"Right. We need to distract it Bruno, for as long as possible."

"Scyther!" With that Bruno turned and charged the Charizard. It slammed right into the surprised opponent, who attempted to push it off. It turned into a basic schoolyard rumble, they rolled around on the ground trying to get the upperhand on each other.

"Go!" Jessica yelled. Jack and his other friends made a run down the path.

"I hope she'll be ok." Jack said, worrying.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." Rick reassured him. "Now, we gotta move fast! They already have a head start!"

They ran until night fell and Jack collapsed, his lungs on fire. "C-camp."

"R-right." Rick said, laying on the ground as well, "We need… some rest."

"Wimps." Aurora said, crossing her arms.

"You… can take… first watch." Jack said to her.

"Whatever."

THE NIGHT was fairly uneventful, meaning nothing happened as they slept. It was lucky considering that if they were attacked they would not have the effort to push them back. Jessica wasn't there in the morning and they decided to press on without her. They awoke early and ate a small breakfast. They continued running down the road. They saw two men running in front of them, although far off they knew who they were. Jack had no idea how long he ran, but after the pair entered a bustling city, is when he was aware of his own exhaustion. They had to catch up to him, they had to.

"Slow… down." Rick said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"They'll slow… down now." Rick managed to say between breaths.

"Oh… Okay." They slowed the pace down and entered the city, Aurora disappearing like usual. They wandered the large city, asking anyone and everyone if they had seen Cameron and the scientist. They all said yes, but had no idea where he went. Eventually, Rick and Jack ended up on the other end of the city. They were sitting by the entrance, tired and annoyed. "This sucks." Jack sighed. "Oh." Scarlet came and sat next to him, "Hey Scarlet."

Scarlet pawed the ground.

"O…kay then." Jack sighed again. "Aww man! I had that repellent! I could have used that on the charizard!"

Rick laughed, "No need to worry. Jessica can handle herself. I'm sure she'll understand and we'll all have a big laugh."

"Well, how do we find them?" Jack asked.

Scarlet pawed the ground.

"What's with you?" Rick asked Scarlet, and then turned back to Jack, "Well, we know they're here. And they're involved with the Shadow Rulers, find one, find the other."

Scarlet pawed the ground harder.

"Scarlet." Jack turned his head sharply to stare at her and noticed she wasn't pawing the ground, she was pawing a piece of paper. "Whoa," he bent and picked up the paper. "cool. It's an invitation!"

Rick leaned over to look, "To what?"

"A ball. For important figures only, don't lose this at any cost. Admittance holder plus one. Pokémon allowed out for safety, one per person."

"Hey!" Rick exclaimed, "There's the mark of the Shadow Rulers!" Rick pointed at a dark symbol at the bottom.

"Sweet! Hey!" Jack said to a passerby, "What time is it?"

The man looked at his wrist, " three thirty-four."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"The ball is in an hour and I've got the address. Now let's find Aurora-" Jack was cut off.

"Over here." Aurora was standing behind them.

"When did you get there!?" Rick exclaimed.

"I've been here since Scarlet was." Aurora shrugged.

"Well." Jack laughed, "Let's go to this ball."

"Dressed in these ratty clothes?" Rick complained.

"You got any money on you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

DRESSED in a black suit and Rick in a white they attended the ball. Aurora, for some reason, insisted they bought her a dress, so they did. It was bright pink with little white dots, it fell around her paws and almost made her seem human. Scarlet walked at Jack's side, and they examined the ball room. The outside, was a large white wall, with a giant white dome for a top. A bouncer had let them in and now they saw the inside. With a white tiled floor, and floral wall paper the room seemed to be ecstatic, and the people inside added to the effect. The well-dressed strangers were happy and were either unaware, a part of, or uncaring of who was running this ball. The music was slow, classical, and many danced and others chatted amongst the large room. The band played with serious faces, showing no emotion. Jack scanned the ballroom for Cameron. "Will he even be here?" Jack asked Rick.

"Dunno. Worth a try." Rick laughed, "I'm hungry, and there's food over on that table. See ya. Come on Aurora, you're not allowed to wander off on your own." Aurora sighed and followed Rick.

Jack looked around again and luckily spotted him. On the other end of the ballroom, Cameron, still dressed in his doctor's coat, was entering through another door, that should have been locked. He was talking with other men, all dressed in lab coats, Cameron's faced portrayed subtle anger. The men seemed to be happy and serious at the same time, like when a parent finds a child with their hand in the cookie jar. They shoved him out into the room and left. Shortly after Cameron's accomplice from the other town entered through the door and talked to him. Jack quickly made his way over to him, fast enough to hear, "… Got it right?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." The man replied.

"Then let's-" Cameron noticed Jack and sighed, "How do you keep finding me?"

"It's not like you keep a low profile bro." Jack said.

Aurora and Rick came over, they had spotted him too. "What's going on?"

Cameron sighed, "You people come around like a bad habit, one I intend to break." He cracked his knuckles even through his thick gloves.

"That hurts…" Jack complained.

"Don't talk to us like that!" Aurora exclaimed. "You've changed… And I don't like that! If you think you can just threaten us… then you're wrong!"

"What are you going to do? If you forget, you're a sickly girl who can barely even fight." Cameron provoked.

Aurora growled and grabbed his collar, she lifted him up and threw him into the middle of the room. People made way for them. Cameron stood up, he unlatched the gloves and they fell to the ground with clunks. He raised his fists.

Aurora ran over and swung at him, Cameron blocked all of her attacks negligently. Playing the defensive, he had plenty of opportunities to strike, but didn't, he didn't seem to want to hurt her. The band, noticing the fight, changed the music to something much more battle worthy.

"Guys!" Jack yelled, "Stop!"

"No." Rick said, looking at him, "This is good for both of them."

Aurora continually struck at him, but to no avail. Cameron seemed to actually be getting bored. He dodged or blocked her attacks easily. In a moment of negligence, one of the spikes on her paw cut his cheek. With a hiss, he jumped back, blood dripping from her paw and from his face.

Aurora's rage subsided momentarily, realizing what she had done. "I didn't mean to-"

Cameron, in a flash of speed, clocked her in the lower jaw. Aurora staggered back, but before she could react, Cameron kicked her in the stomach. She was knocked down, she barely managed to stand back up. She made a futile attack, but Cameron grabbed her arm, he slammed his head into hers and she collapsed. Cameron spat on the nearby ground, "A Lucario who can't even use abilities. Pathetic." He motioned to his friend and they were about to leave, he picked up and attached his gloves.

Jack and Rick ran over to Aurora, she was still breathing and was hurt badly. "Cameron!" Jack said, angry and turning to him.

Cameron turned to Jack, "Go back, Jack. This road is too dangerous and I just proved it." He left, shoving the bouncer out of the way.

"I do say." A man approached them, he had puffy white hair and large red eyes. He wore a tuxedo and examined Aurora, "Why not bring the fair lady over to my hospital in town? I'll get her fixed up and ready to go in a jiff. Just put her in her pokéball and off we go!"

Jack whispered to him, "She hasn't been caught, she's free."

"Oh. Well I can keep your secret. Help me." He grabbed her right arm and Jack her left. They carried her all the way to the hospital like that.

AT THE hospital, they treated her and she was back to full health in no time. She was asleep in a bed and Rick, Jack, Scarlet, and Mr. Morkov, the owner of the hospital, spoke.

Mr. Morkov listened to their story, "Well. Luck's on you, as I do know where their lab is currently. But they plan on moving in a few days. Outside of town a few miles away near the coastline will be a few trees, next to them will be a cliff, in that cliff is a cave. That's where they are."

"Why are you telling us this?" Jack asked, wary of a trap.

"Those, pardon me, bastards send so many people to me that are near death. I can't let them hurt these people anymore and you people are the only ones brave enough to confront them."

"Thanks. We need to be on our way as soon as Aurora is awake. I'm going to go get something to eat. Coming?" Rick asked standing.

"No thanks." Jack said.

"Alright then." Rick got up and left.

Mr. Morkov looked at Jack seriously, "Your friend has a serious condition."

"Rick!" Jack exclaimed.

"What? No! The Lucario."

"I already know she has a weak immune system."

"Yes, but there's something in thee that seems to be strengthening it. What I'm talking about is that she can't seem to be able to tap into the abilities that most pokémon can."

"I don't understand."

"It's like if your vulpix couldn't breathe fire."

"Oh… why?"

"No idea. But it would take tremendous power and advanced technology to fix her. So, if you come across anything in the Shadow Ruler's lab, take the opportunity. Also, if you survive, I think you should look at this." Morkov handed Jack a flier.

Jack read it. It talked about a special task force used to take on missions that were life-threatening. They apparently wanted people to sign up for this and why they should be on it. It gave a good pay and free food and lodging. "I don't-"

Morkov was gone.

"Oh." Jack fell asleep in that chair, waiting for someone to talk to.

RICK QUICKLY left the hospital. He ducked into an alleyway and spoke to a shrouded man. "Everything's going as planned. He's much more gullible than I originally thought."

"He doesn't know anything about your disappearances?" The man asked.

"No. None of them notice when I disappear."

"You're an evil man, Rallian."

"Evil out of necessity." Rick sighed.

"I still can't believe they thought that old hag was your mother!" The shrouded man laughed.

"Just tell him that's all is going as planned." Rick sighed again, sorry Jack, he thought.


End file.
